


Nobody Needs To Know

by NightmareAntlers



Series: Path Royale [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cal, Cal is desperate for money, He's in troube and Le Chiffre comes to help, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mild spoilers for The Path S2, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Set during The Path 2x02 "Dead Moon", Teasing, Top!Le Chiffre, hannigram AU, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: Cal Roberts is attending the Fundraiser when he meets an enigmatic man who offers him money for the expensive building he purchased.But Le Chiffre's proposition requires something from Cal in exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation now available in [Russian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10467498/chapters/23096769)! Thank you [Lumafreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak) <3

Cal was irritated, blasé and above all, desperate.  
  
Tonight wasn't what he had in mind and expected. At all. The Fund Raiser he assumed would save him from his impulse purchase made earlier this week was currently slipping out of his hands.  
  
As if the lacking millions of dollars weren't enough to taunt him, he had to put up with Sarah shamelessly flirting with a very persistent man who didn't even try to appear subtle in front of half the local social elite present in the room, mocking him with the money he wished he possessed.  
  
On top of that, witnessing Mary wandering around with her rounded belly, Sean always close-by, protective of the unborn baby he had half the chance to be the actual father of. Cal wondered why he brought them along with him, as well as Sarah, as she wasn't much of use at the present moment.  
  
Sighing loudly, he averted his eyes but found himself making eye contact with a man he hasn't even spotted during the evening until now. The man was clad in black. Black trousers, black shirt with a black tie and black vest jacket. Cal suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the man obscure attitude. Pretentious, really.  
  
Cal jerked his head back up, noticing he was checking him out. They made eye contact again and Cal swallowed hard when the man dismissed himself from the group he was chatting with and stepped in his direction instead.  
  
On his way to Cal, the man grabbed one flute of champagne on a tray offered to him and approached Cal with a determined pace.  
  
"Good evening," announced the man in a deep and accented voice, "I would have offered you a drink but I've noticed you have declined each of them quite firmly every time." He tilted his head then, a small and almost imperceptible smile on his face.  
  
The need to tell the man to fuck off was strong but he refrained from appearing rude in front of the already very observing man.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" He blurted out, not knowing what to answer.  
  
"Stalking would imply hiding and most of the time, with unpleasant intentions in mind. I do, however, not wish for either of them. I was merely querying for a better company and you seemed you were on the verge of doing something you would regret."  
  
Cal then looked at him. Really looked at him. He narrowed his eyes but his attention was suddenly drawn to his left eye. He didn't remark the scarred edges and pale colour of his eye in the dim light of the room. The man wore his blind eye with fierce and pride, totally undisturbed of Cal staring again. But Cal couldn't help it, the man's traits were not like any other. He had a thin and straight nose, high and sharp cheekbones and his plush lips were smirking at him.  
  
Cal cleared his throat and offered him his hand, "Calvin Roberts. And you are..."  
  
The man accepted the hand and shook it, palm dry and warm, "Call me Le Chiffre."  
  
"You must be quite good with numbers, then," Cal snorted.  
  
"I have to be. I am a banker, or an accountant if you prefer."  
  
"What are you here for?" Cal asked.  
  
"For work," The man, no, Le Chiffre was being evasive but Cal didn't care, it was the perfect opportunity to make an acquaintance with money. It was now or never. "What about you?"  
  
"Likewise. Well, sort of," Cal replied as curtly.  
  
"I heard you were expanding in the neighbourhood?" Cal raised a brow, he seriously did stalk him after all. But Le Chiffre simply laughed, "Forgive me, I overheard one of your conversation earlier and didn't want to intrude."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Yes, we are. The Movement is reaching far more people than I hoped for and I miscalculated the size of our base. We need a bigger structure to welcome them all."  
  
Cal then turned his face to look at Le Chiffre when he didn't get any response. The man was absently gazing at him, appearing deep in thought. He opened his mouth to continue but was cut with Le Chiffre interrupting him.  
  
"Can we talk... privately?" He glanced quickly around them.  
  
Cal nodded and let Le Chiffre lead the way. Sarah was on their way out and Cal didn't deign to pay attention to the intrigued and confused look she threw at him but she instantly returned to her heated conversation she was having with the stranger.  
  
Le Chiffre opened a door and motioned for Cal to enter, he bowed his head and walked in, Le Chiffre following close behind. He heard the door being locked and the noise sent a shiver up and down his spine.  
  
"I'd like to help you," Le Chiffre started, "But you'll need to earn the money for your expense so I've got one condition..."  
  
Cal stilled, another chill travelled through his body and so he looked at him in the eyes, well, his good eye and understood immediately. Cal didn't frown, he didn't argue or even blinked. Here they were, the tension in the room growing more intense with each passing seconds but Cal wasn't stupid. He needed the damn money and he already was aware of the fact that he would do anything to have it.  
  
So he guessed what Le Chiffre expected of him and went obediently on his knees.  
  
His knees hit the carpeted floor and Cal opened his mouth, waiting. Never taking his eyes off Le Chiffre.  
  
Le Chiffre's lips curled up in a pleased smile and brushed the back of his knuckles on Cal's clean-shaven cheek, stroking his thumb on Cal's lower lip.  
  
"You are a sight to behold, so eager and hopeless and entirely beautiful in your frustration." His voice was steady but Cal could perceive how lower his timbre was and how his accent grew thicker.  
  
Cal's mouth was still open and so Le Chiffre put his thumb in his mouth and proceeded,  
  
"Will you do as I say for the money you so desperately need?" Le Chiffre asked, slowly unbuckling the fly of his trousers. He was hard and Cal could feel the warms emanating from the hard cock of the man in front of him but never lowered his eyes. He was maybe on the submissive side but he was still in control of himself.  
  
Cal nodded and watched the man take himself in hand. Cal opened his mouth wider, ready to take his length in his entirety. Le Chiffre hummed his pleasure as he stroked himself once languidly from base to tip, spreading the wetness on the head of his cock.  
  
"If I start, there will be no turning back. Do you understand?"  
  
Cal nodded again.  
  
"I need you to say it."  
  
"Yes," Cal said clear and loud, voice hoarse.  
  
Le Chiffre smirked and cupped  Cal's jaw with one hand and with the other aligned his cock between Cal's lips.  
  
Le Chiffre groaned softly and pushed in until he felt Cal gag then pulled out. Cal closed his lips and took a deep breath but Le Chiffre tsked him when he opened his mouth again. So he obeyed and sealed his lips.  
  
Le Chiffre teased Cal's reddened lips with the head of his weeping cock, spreading precome from one corner to another. The slit was slippery and salty, and Le Chiffre kept painting Cal's lips with his own fluid until Cal's lips were slick and swollen.  
  
Cal gritted his teeth, the man took his time to play with Cal's lips with his cock. He was a dominant and he surely enjoyed tremendously the contact of his own erection rub against Cal's mouth and how it rendered it all shiny and sticky.  
  
Without warning, Le Chiffre pushed in again. In and out. He started to fuck Cal's mouth, feeling Cal's tongue stroking the underside of his cock and tracing the throbbing vein repeatedly. Hollowing out his cheeks to grant more access, he felt Le Chiffre's cock hit the back of his throat and he moaned around his shaft. And Cal realised it was him who made all the noises and not the man above him, Le Chiffre only panted breathlessly, taking what he needed until he reached his climax.  
  
Le Chiffre gripped the back of Cal's head, nails digging in his nape. He thrust in one last time and the erratic motions of his hips faltered to a stop. He came hard, spilling hot bursts of come down his throat.  
  
Cal didn't complain once, his knees aching and jaw sore. Le Chiffre untucked his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the corner of Cal's mouth and chin, come and spit dripping down on Cal's smooth face.  
  
Cal stood up on trembling legs and gazed at Le Chiffre, waiting for him to fulfil his promise. Le Chiffre then brushed his hair back and out of his eyes. Breathing evenly in and out a few times, Le Chiffre walked around the table in the room, took out a pen and his chequebook from the inside pocket of his vest jacket and scribbled down something.  
  
"It's only half of it!" He said angrily when he inspected the piece of paper in hand.  
  
"I know. And you will have the rest next time." He handed Cal his business card and left a dishevelled and wide-eyed Cal alone.  
  
Cal licked his lips and muttered to himself, "The bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Le Chiffre was not a patient man.  
  
And sitting on his ass while waiting to see his work come to fruition wasn't his type. Instead, he would go himself and force his way through until he got what he wanted. Wasting time was not in his nature and he decided that expecting Cal Roberts to show himself was, definitely, not in his plan.  
  
He gave Cal his business card that night and kept his phone close by, anticipating every phone call and every text message he received, thinking it would come from this man but it wasn't the case. He almost hung up without picking up his phone every time he saw a name that wasn't unknown to him and curtly responded to business messages.  
  
Attending to important matters got him distracted and so he decided it was time to act.  
  
Googling Cal Roberts was an easy thing. Links and pictures of the Meyerist Movement invaded his laptop's screen, full interviews broadcasted on YouTube and other websites. Le Chiffre then gravely underestimated that man, it would seem. Cal was a leader and a man of power, it made his blood boil all the more.  
  
He didn't pay much attention to all the Religious things written and explained on the official website of the Movement but he caught himself watching and listening intently to what Cal was saying during an interview posted almost a year ago. Cal was eloquently and firmly defending his and the Movement's intentions. But Le Chiffre recognised a liar when he saw one, and staring at his laptop, video paused on Cal's face, he knew then that the man talked without great conviction of the thing he dedicated his life to. Cal was good at playing tricks and changing subjects. He could surely make everyone believe anything. A performance, really. But Le Chiffre, though, wasn't easily fooled.  
  
It made the man even more interesting. Le Chiffre craved to un-do this Cal Roberts and to see what was hidden underneath this mask of self-control and blatant lies.  
  
And Le Chiffre always had what he wished.  
  
The Internet was a real gold mine of information and when Le Chiffre got hold of a public meeting for anyone who desired to come was welcome in the City Center, Le Chiffre only smirked to himself and shut down his laptop.  
  
The countdown started.  
  
***  
  
Cal already wasn't in a good mood when he spotted an expensive black car with tinted windows park just in front of the gates.  
  
His bad mood deepened when he recognised who exited the driver's seat.  
  
Le Chiffre carried himself with self-confidence and his chin raised high. He was even more striking in the bright light of the day. Cal looked around to check if people weren't looking at him but Le Chiffre attracted eyes and interest as well as curiosity. But Cal knew better and felt almost sorry for all the souls he misled before him. Le Chiffre was a shark who didn't need the smell of blood to strike and bite.  
  
Cal approached him halfway, an uneasy feeling in his guts.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered on the defensive. "You aren't welcome here."  
  
"Am I not?" Le Chiffre responded, amused. "I thought we were friends now, Mr Roberts. With everything I've done for you..."  
  
"We're not friends and I'm going to ask one last time, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"I have provided for you, Mr Roberts. And all I got in exchange wasn't even gratitude or heard a word from you. I am disappointed."  
  
"You expect me to say thank you? I thought that me going on my knees was enough to stroke your ego."  
  
"You are still in dire need of the other half," Le Chiffre pointed out nonchalantly. "What happens if you don't receive the money in totality?"  
  
"What do you want, Le Chiffre?"  
  
Le Chiffre then smiled, showing his teeth. It made Cal want to punch him in the face, hard. Cal's stomach twisted, he closed his hand into a fist but forced himself to relax by controlling his breathing back to normal. Crossing his arms against his chest to conceal his clenching fists.  
  
"What do _you_ want?"  
  
"I want you to give me the damn money you promised and then you out of my life. I have enough to deal with already."  
  
"You are not the begging type, I see," Le Chiffre liked that but didn't comment. He meant what he said the other night about how beautiful Cal was in his despair. He couldn't wait to behold such a sight once again because he was convinced that Cal, even in his stubbornness, would come crawling back to him at one point. All Cal needed was a little push. "I gave you my words, Mr Roberts. But you need to keep yours, too."  
  
"I've never agreed to anything with you-"  
  
"Not to me," Le Chiffre then stared blankly at him. "What about the promises you made to all those unfortunate people? Their hope and life are in your hands, I can't imagine their reaction when they will have to be sent away a second time. Such a disappointment."  
  
Cal felt a wave of sickness rising in his belly and up his trachea. He didn't know what was worse, the helpless feeling or the way Le Chiffre talked to him with his perverted and brilliant manipulation. He swallowed hard, nausea not fading as he took his decision.  
  
"Clearly you have something in mind, already all planned out and meticulously ready," Cal wondered, sweat cladding his shirt against his back.  
  
Le Chiffre didn't say a word as he fished for something inside his pocket and handed it to Cal who took it with a torn expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A keycard. You'll need to access the room I booked for you." Le Chiffre stated.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Le Chiffre didn't immediately respond. Only stared at Cal with brows raised and another secret smile of his. He was aware that Cal wasn't oblivious but just trying to question Le Chiffre's purposes. Le Chiffre didn't give him the satisfaction of responding.  
  
"You will see by yourself soon enough."  
  
"And what if I don't come? What will you do then?" Cal challenged.  
  
"I am not worried about my person, Mr Roberts. The proposition expires in approximately forty-eight hours. I recommend you show yourself before midnight in two days. If not..." Le Chiffre cocked his head to the side, "The money disappears with me as well as the chance to expand your Movement."  
  
Cal stood numbly here, his surroundings a blur and the only thing that seemed real was the sound of Le Chiffre's voice flowing in his ears. His blood turning ice cold in his veins.  
  
"I suggest you think about it," Le Chiffre placed a hand on Cal's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Cal wanted to shrug it off, to bite his hand but the rage made him motionless, stoic as a statue, "We both know that you want to make the right decision, Mr Roberts."  
  
Le Chiffre dropped his hand then and stepped away, leaving once again Cal deep in thought and fuming with anger. How dared he? How dared he come here and appear all righteous and devoided of any moral at the same time? It wasn't fair and Cal suppressed the scream that was threatening to escape from his mouth.  
  
He shoved the keycard in his pants' pocket and tried to compose himself. Walking away from the gates, not throwing one last look when he heard the car leave.  
  
***  
  
Cal didn't sleep that night. As if the other nights were not already spent staring at the ceiling, tossing and turning every five minutes.  
  
He had no idea what Le Chiffre was capable of and he understood that that night at the fundraiser was only a glimpse of the things he could inflict to the person he had his claws in.  
  
At dawn, Cal got up. Showered. Ate burnt toasts and drank too hot tea. Dressed and went to the compound.  
  
He avoided everybody, locked himself in his office and only spoke to people when it was absolutely necessary. Excusing himself during the daily meeting with the excuse of urgent matters that demanded to be dealt with. In a way, it was true. But they didn't need to know the sordid details of what lied behind the lie.  
  
During the whole day, he heard echoes of Le Chiffre's voice ringing in his ears. That, and with the imaginary sound of a clock ticking. Every second was crucial and he physically felt sick when he tried to imagine what Le Chiffre had prepared.  
  
At home, he took another shower. The sweat clinging to his body and nerves on fire. He scrubbed with more force than necessary the spot on his shoulder where Le Chiffre put his hand. He still felt dirty when he got out but he decided to crawl naked into bed to avoid doing anything stupid.  
  
Miraculously, Cal managed to fall asleep. Sleep deprivation getting the best of him.  
  
But his restless and stressing days followed him even in his subconscious. His dreams filled with a familiar face, an accent he could recognise anywhere and the weight of a hand touching his body.  
  
In his dream, no, it was definitely a nightmare, Cal thought to himself. Le Chiffre's blind eye was leaking, crying blood. But the next second, it was gone, replaced with a toothy smile, the same he gave Cal the day before. Le Chiffre was murmuring incoherent things that Cal couldn't perceive, the only thing he could feel was the hardness that was being stroked with a big and veiny hand. Cal's response was immediate and he started to fuck in the fist around his cock.  
  
Le Chiffre didn't slow down, moving his hand up and down faster as Cal gripped the bangs falling into his eyes and pushed them backwards until he could have a handful of his hair. Pulling Le Chiffre a little closer to his hard cock.  
  
Cal jolted awake when Le Chiffre bent down to take Cal's cock in his mouth. The surrealist moment of lips meeting his leaking cock pulled him out of his dream with the scream he held down for too long, finally breaking free and leaving his gaping mouth.  
  
He stood on wobbling legs, the proof of his release still hot and sticky on his stomach and chest. Cal didn't have such powerful wet dream since he hit puberty. Looking at himself in the mirror, Cal inspected every inch of his body thoroughly; the bags under his eyes, the crimson blush spreading from his cheeks and ears to his chest where his own come was cooling, and to his spent cock standing flaccidly between his legs.  
  
Entering the shower for the third time that day, Cal turned the water on freezing cold and rinsed himself quickly. He towelled himself off and padded in his bedroom, grabbed a pair of clean boxers, a shirt and his pants. He dressed up with incredible speed and patted the pocket of his pants to inspect if the keycard was still in here. It was.  
  
And so Cal vanished in the darkness, en route to the Hotel.  
  
_we both know that you want to make the right decision_  
  
***  
  
The journey to the hotel was made with dread, sweaty hands gripping too hard the wheel and shameful arousal still resting deep in his belly.  
  
The Hotel was one of the most expensive of New York and Cal's turmoil didn't cease as he stepped into the building.  
  
The staff threw him dirty looks but they didn't bother doing much more than that. Apparently aware of his arrival, they resumed their work when he brushed passed them on his way to the elevator.  
  
Cal didn't belong in here, he didn't feel welcomed either but he pushed the impression away and took deep, controlled breaths until he reached the floor the keycard indicated.  
  
Then Cal was standing in front of the door where Le Chiffre was waiting for him. Cal imagined him in a bathrobe, sipping some sort of expensive alcohol, smiling to himself as he waited for Cal.  
  
Reality struck him hard in the face when the door opened suddenly and Cal was face to face with a different Le Chiffre that was plaguing his imagination right now.  
  
Le Chiffre was not in a bathrobe but dressed casually. Well, much the same as Cal remembered of their two encounters but only foregoing the vest jacket and tie. Still all in black but the first two buttons of his shirt loosely open and... he was also barefoot.  
  
"So, you finally made up your mind." Le Chiffre said as he retreated into the room, leaving the door open for Cal.  
  
"You didn't leave me any other choice if I recall," Cal closed the door and locked it. Images of the night at the fundraiser flooding his mind as he remembered how identically different the scene was playing in front of him.  
  
The light chuckle from Le Chiffre put Cal on edge. Following each of his movement, not daring to turn his back to him either.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Mr Roberts?"  
  
Cal was tempted to both tell him to call him by his name and to accept the offer but he refrained.  
  
"No, tempting me right now as you know I don't drink alcohol isn't proper."  
  
"I have other things than liquor-"  
  
Cal sighed, annoyed by the fact that Le Chiffre was dancing around the real issue.  
  
"How about we just get it over with once and for all?" Cal took a step in his direction, "Look, you- I'm sure you're enjoying this whole situation but I'm exhausted, I have better things to tend to than standing here in the middle of the night, waiting for your sentence."  
  
"Tell me, why did you come?" Le Chiffre asked, strolling around Cal with a glass of scotch in one hand and the other in the pocket of his trousers, feigning indifference. "Was it because of the poor, beggars and addicts you foolishly promised a roof under their heads, the weight of responsibility heavy on your shoulders? Or was it because of something else? Something buried deep within yourself that shattered in my presence the other night?"  
  
The silence was oppressive in the large room and Cal was suffocating, the atmosphere tangible between the two men. Flashbacks of the dream forming at the forefront of his mind. Shameful arousal still resting deep in his belly. Cal's dazed state dissipated when hands on his shoulders took off his jacket with almost gentle care.  
  
He didn't hear Le Chiffre approach but the solid chest pressed against his back made him aware of how close Le Chiffre was standing behind him, lips brushing his flushed ears, "It's good to lose control sometimes,"  
  
Then Cal was plunged into darkness. Something covering his eyes, soft fabric against his eyelids being secured around his head with a knot. Gasping in surprise, Cal raised both hands to touch the blindfold. It was thin and long, a tie. Le Chiffre's tie.  
  
Le Chiffre took advantage of Cal's raised arms to strip him from his shirt. He tutted at Cal when he tried to touch the tie again but Le Chiffre was faster, catching his arms and placed them behind his back.

Blindfolded and arms bound, Cal was now bereaved of two of his senses. Cal's fear only increased when he was blindly led somewhere in the room until his knees hit something. A mattress, Cal concluded.  
  
Opening his fly and zipper, Cal turned his head away from Le Chiffre, feeling his pants and boxer briefs being pulled down in one go. Leaving a very embarrassed and naked Cal.  
  
The mattress sunk under his weight when he planted one knee then the other on the mattress. Next, his shoes and socks were gone and Cal lost his balance a little, Le Chiffre gripping his arms firmly. Carefully helping him upright and placing him wherever it suited him.  
  
Cal remembered then, how he willingly and readily went on his knees the other night. Le Chiffre gave him the illusion of choice but they both knew it wasn't the case. Manipulating and twisting the truth to his advantage. Cal understood what he had to do then.  
  
So he bent forward until his shoulders were pressed into the mattress. Ass up in the air, offering and submitting himself. Displaying his most intimate parts to Le Chiffre as his buttocks slightly parted to present his hole and balls, spreading his legs a little.  
  
The position wasn't uncomfortable but Cal knew it was a matter of time before his arched back and tied arms would start to ache because he had no idea for how long he would have to stay like this, crouched and at the mercy of Le Chiffre.  
  
Cal shuddered violently when a finger travelled on his spine, from his neck to the small of his back. Le Chiffre hummed, clearly pleased.  
  
The sound of a belt being unbuckled then the unmistakable rustle of fabric on fabric made Cal swallow with difficulty the lump in his throat. Anticipating what was about to come, readying himself.  
  
Hot, sharp pain knocked the breath out of his lungs. That, he didn't expect. The unforgiving leather of Le Chiffre's belt connecting against Cal's ass a second time without warning. The third one hit the juncture where his thigh and ass cheek met. The blows had him panting, trying to regulate his breathing as well as his heartbeat. But he failed when the fourth and fifth stroke were given in rapid succession.  
  
It stung, hard. The pain and pleasure blurring as his cock betrayed him and twitched in interest. It repelled him how his body responded. His mind and body were at war with the other and Cal had no one to blame but himself.  
  
He waited for another blow but none came. Cal wondered then, what Le Chiffre had prepared next. Maybe asking questions would have lifted some weight off his shoulders, perhaps he should have, or perhaps it was the thrill he tried to conceal within himself as he let Le Chiffre handle him as he pleased made him so malleable. He was torn between wanting to end this as soon as possible or...  
  
Or what? He chose to come, he accepted his fate. He couldn't step away from this and deep down he knew he wouldn't do this.  
  
"You are enjoying this," Le Chiffre stated and not questioned. His voice echoed in the room and Cal heard a drawer being open, Le Chiffre rummaging through it until he closed it quickly.  
  
Footsteps came nearer and silence fell in the room once again when they stopped. Le Chiffre seemed to either do something without making a sound or he was waiting for something, anything.  
  
"More."  
  
The word slipped from Cal's mouth and he regretted it instantly. Cursing himself quietly for truly meaning what he just confessed aloud.  
  
It wasn't him, being this weak. But his touch-starved condition spoke for itself, his now half-hard cock couldn't deny the sweet torture inflicted upon himself felt good.  
  
"Oh, rest assured, Mr Roberts. I certainly will."  
  
Not one but two slicked fingers made their appearances at his entrance, roughly massaging the tight muscle. Cal moaned loudly when the digits were pushed in, clenching around the fingertips but Le Chiffre only shoved his fingers deeper and drew back. More lube was applied and they were back in Cal's ass, the feeling still alien to him. Stretching and scissoring his hole until a third finger slid inside. Le Chiffre didn't relent in his movements as he bumped his long and slender fingers in and out, again and again, rubbing the edges of his velvet and warm inner walls.  
  
Cal was fully hard now and leaking small beads of precome. The burn of being prepared and the remaining pain of the previous activity made his ass sore. He rolled his shoulders, his arched back and tired arms still crossed at the small of his back were starting to hurt. But Cal wasn't complaining and Le Chiffre didn't move to remove the restraints either. He wished he could witness Le Chiffre's face as he finally got what Cal made him long for.  
  
The blunt head of a cock made contact with his hole and Cal clenched involuntarily. He spread his legs to allow Le Chiffre's cock between his cheeks and Le Chiffre shifted, his length resting in the cleft of Cal's ass. It was almost soothing when Le Chiffre seized both of his ass cheeks in hands. Warm palms touching tenderised flesh, fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he parted his buttocks, stretching his entrance how so deliciously, granting in the process more access to his own cock. Cal felt his hole loose and ready to be taken.  
  
However, Le Chiffre set a maddening pace as he entered Cal, slowly and inch by inch. Taking his time to watch his dick disappear in Cal's ass. Cal's knuckles turned white, it was so different than being impaled by fingers. His heart was racing and he wanted to yell at Le Chiffre to move and to fuck him.  
  
Cal realised that Le Chiffre was still clothed when his hips brushed his thighs and backside. He snorted to himself, Cal wasn't so surprised about this, Le Chiffre was a control freak and of course, he would stay entirely clothed even during sex.  
  
But was it sex, really? It was only a means to an end, Cal repeated to himself.  
  
Le Chiffre deigned to move after a couple of minutes, he withdrew halfway and slammed back home, hitting something inside Cal he didn't even get close to with his fingers. The pain disappeared and let pleasure overcome him. He didn't even recognise his own voice as he moaned, pitched high when Le Chiffre thrust in again.  
  
Grasping his hip with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, Le Chiffre started to pound inside Cal. It was not gentle but animalistic, frantic even. Muffling the noises into a pillow, Cal's back was bent almost in half, seeking to take more of Le Chiffre's cock in him. His hips started to move accordingly with Le Chiffre, swaying them backwards when Le Chiffre pushed forward. More confident and shameless now in his actions.  
  
His ass suffered greatly, though, as Le Chiffre was merciless in his movements. Impaling himself over and over again, Cal felt his throat sore with all noises he made. Le Chiffre only groaned low and deep, the same sounds coming out of his mouth when Cal sucked him off the other night.  
  
Cal cried out when the hand that pinned him down disappeared and his upper body was being lifted up. Le Chiffre panted breathlessly in the crook of his neck when Cal's sweaty back collided with his clothed chest. The angle made Le Chiffre's cock reach Cal's prostate every single time and his head fell on Le Chiffre's shoulder, no energy left in him. He would have probably fallen if it wasn't for Le Chiffre's hands settled on his waist.  
  
Said hands landed on his pectorals, the pad of his fingers brushing Cal's hard and sensitive nipples. Le Chiffre played with them for a moment and Cal was on the verge of combusting, his skin was on fire and he was dangerously close. The sensation of his sweet spot being assaulted and his nipples being stroked pushed him over the edge.  
  
He shouted, clenching convulsively around Le Chiffre's cock as he came untouched half on himself and the rest on the bedsheets. Le Chiffre followed close behind, making a guttural noise in his throat, pulsing and spilling hot in Cal's ass, he kept thrusting in as they both climaxed.  
  
Cal's hands were untied just in time before he collapsed on the bed, boneless. He attempted to catch himself with both hands but his weakened arms protested. He fell on the mattress with a dull thud. Catching his breath, Le Chiffre remained above him for a moment on all fours, chest heaving and brushing Cal's back everytime he exhaled.  
  
Cal himself was pretty much in the same state, panting and sweating. He took a moment to assess the damages administered to his body; his ass was sore on the inside and on the outside, his back ached, his wrists were burning and his arms refused to respond. He could only stay like this, laid down on the wet spot but it didn't bother him. Nothing could after such exercise, he felt high and satiated. Nothing in his life seemed close to the completion and satisfaction he just experienced.  
  
Exhaustion overtook him, he couldn't move, he didn't want to. His limbs were heavy and so were his eyelids. Forgetting the past days and all of his problems, Cal's sleepy state made his mind buzz pleasantly.  
  
Cal was already asleep when Le Chiffre removed himself with little grace. He threw a blanket over Cal's sleeping form and took off the tie around his head gently.  
  
Cal never heard the soft clink of the door after Le Chiffre departed.  
  
***  
  
Cal woke up with a start. Feeling the unfamiliar mattress beneath his stomach and the pain hurting his entire body. He blinked once, twice, but his surroundings stayed the same.  
  
He tried to roll onto his back but his butt was clearly against the idea. Memories of the previous night rushed in his mind then, and Cal groaned miserably as he slowly but surely sat up.  
  
Le Chiffre was nowhere in sight and Cal froze.  
  
_Le Chiffre_.  
  
But more importantly, _the money_.  
  
Cal stood up and almost fell back down, his legs quivering and he still was able to feel Le Chiffre inside him. He was going to feel him for days. His thighs were coated in various fluids; sweat, drying lube and come sticking between his legs.  
  
He found what he was searching for on the nightstand. Cal's promised cheque was waiting for him, signed and not a cent missing.  
  
Allowing himself to relax, Cal crawled back into bed, sighing with relief.  
  
Closing his eyes, he realised he hasn't slept better and never felt this peaceful in months.  
  
  
It was only a matter of time until Cal's and Le Chiffre's paths were to cross again.


End file.
